


Just what the doctor ordered

by skambition



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I'm bad at tagging you know that, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: “You just lie back and relax, and I’ll be back in an hour to check on you,”Isak promised on his way out, turning back for a second to give Even the loving smile that he had reserved for Even and Even only, who melted a little and smiled back.One Shot for the "Doctor Patient Confidentiality" Universe - but also understandable without having read it!





	Just what the doctor ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 21st of September!
> 
> Even though I'm a couple of hours late, here is a One Shot for you that has been highly requested. I honestly don't like it that much, but maybe I'm just being too critical, I don't know.
> 
> Let me know what you think or just enjoy the smut (of course there will be some smut.)
> 
> This is both for morgeousamy, who I think had the original idea for this story, and Missyourrr, who has created this amazing fanart for this story:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12067368?view_adult=true
> 
> Make sure to check it out!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

“And you’re sure it’s not infected?”

“I’m sure,” Isak nodded with a forced smile.

“Because sometimes it does hurt, I mean, just a little, but then again, you know what they say, you should always double check with those things.”

“Yes, and it’s great that you asked about this, I always encourage all of my patients to share their concerns-“ _And I’m currently wishing I would stop doing that_. “-but I can assure you, that there are no signs of an infection. The slight pain you’re experiencing is normal and just shows that everything is healing.”

“Okay. Just-”

“Okay. I have another appointment now, but I’ll send someone to check on you again tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” the woman smiled, seeming a little relieved, “maybe you could come back later, though, because honestly, the nurses aren’t as good as checking stuff like that. I’m always concerned they’ll miss something.”

“There is no need to worry, the staff is excellent at what they do, and if they do have any questions, they’ll make sure I’ll come by, okay?”

“They’re kind of rude, though, sometimes.”

Isak tried to breathe his aggression away,

“I’m sorry about that, but I’m absolutely sure that they’re doing the best they can. Everyone in my department is perfectly educated and I know they all do a very good job.”

“Okay. Yeah, no, I know. So, when are you going to come back to check the scar again? Jut in care the nurses may miss something when they check first?”

 

\--

 

“I hate my job!”

“Isak, you basically live at this hospital. You called it your second home and you called me your work wife,” Sana stated, raising an eyebrow at Isak’s pained face, “which wasn’t funny or cute or charming, by the way.”

Isak rolled his eyes, getting his favorite mug and filling it with black coffee. He loved that he and Sana always seemed to take their very short coffee breaks at the same time, so he could complain to her about, well, everything.

“Who’s pissing you off this time?” Sana asked, leaning against the counter with her mug in hand.

“Everyone,” Isak admitted, “I had a patient in the ER this morning who basically called me incompetent because I dared to do an x-ray on his broken foot.”

“Shocking.”

“I know. Then there was a child with a way too protective mum, followed by like six operations, and then I had to check up on Bitchy McComplaining, who is sure that my entire staff is completely incompetent. Not to mention, way too rude.”

Sana grinned, patting Isak’s shoulder,

“Wow, poor you. I should probably text Even and tell him that you’re going to be needing a massage tonight.”

“I’m going to be needing something a little better than a massage.”

“Oooookay,” Sana said, putting her mug down, “I got to go.”

“See you later,” Isak answered, emptying his mug in one go, before also leaving their break room.

 

\--

 

Isak walked down the hall, a couple of files in hand, when he was stopped by one of the assistant doctors.

“Hey, Isak,” Anna said with a careful smile.

“Hey Anna.”

“How’s Even doing?” She asked, wincing slightly as the patted Isak’s arm.

Isak frowned,

“Um. Good. He’s been working a lot, but he’s good.”

“No, I mean, you know, how’s he been doing today? With everything?” Anna asked, still patting his arm in pity.

“I don’t- with what, exactly?” Isak asked, more than confused now.

Anna’s eyes went wide and he put one hand over her mouth dramatically,

“Oh no, you haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?” Isak asked, praying for patience.

“Even was brought to the ER like an hour ago.”

Isak blinked at her, suddenly reminded of how he had met Even, how he had operated his almost lifeless body for what felt like hours, reviving him during that very operation, his hands deep in the older man’s chest. Isak tried taking deep breaths. _Fuck_.

“Isak? Are you okay?”

Of course he wasn’t, and of course he turned around and started walking.

 

\--

 

“Where the fuck is he?” Isak asked the nurse at the reception, a little out of breath, not caring that he was interrupting a patient asking for instructions.

She looked at him with a frown, raising her hands in question.

“Even Bech Næsheim, where the fuck is he?”

Isak was slowly losing his patience, running his hand through his already messed up hair.

“Room 212,” she said, looking slightly scared by now, and Isak mumbled a quick Thank you, before he turned around and basically ran towards the said room.

 

\--

 

Isak went into the room without knocking, surprising one of the assisting doctors and a med-student, who were just trying to establish vascular access, needle already in hand.

Isak’s stomach turned at the sight of the young med student shakily placing the needle on to Even’s arm. Oh my god, _no_.

He saw Even’s eyes widen when he burst into the room, surprised, a little guilty maybe.

“Out,” Isak ordered, not in the mood for any discussions.

“Um, we were just-“

“Out,” Isak repeated, making a gesture, and they both put their stuff down, walking out with their heads low.

Isak closed the door behind them, before walking towards Even’s bed,

“What the fuck happened? Are you okay?”

He started checking Even for injuries, his hands on Even’s face, then his head, before he moved his hands over the rest of Even’s body. He pressed down at certain spots, checking Even’s reactions with worried eyes.

“Isak, chill, everything is good,” Even promised, trying to catch Isak’s hands.

“Stop moving, let me do my work,” Isak snapped, pushing Even to lie on his back while he reached for Even’s file, reading through the notes.

“They already checked everything, I’m good,” Even repeated, trying to get Isak’s attention, who obviously wasn’t listening, flipping the sheet over and reading.

“Isak, baby,” Even tried again.

“You were dehydrated,” Isak mumbled, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing.”

“And you rolled your ankle.”

“I told you that Mags and I wanted to go jogging.”

“Who drove you here?”

“Isak…”

“Who drove you here?”

Even sighed. He knew that look. Isak only looked at patients like this, when he was determined to get exactly what he wanted. Even did like that look on him. He called it his signature doctor look, and he liked it when Isak used that particular look when he wanted to get certain things from Even in the bedroom. Right now, Even was not a fan, though. Especially because he knew that he had no fucking chance against that signature doctor look.

He cleared his throat,

“Astrid.”

“Astrid? You went to work?”

“She was totally overprotective, I told her I was fine.”

Isak knew that Even’s assistant was a strong, independent mother of three kids. She was rational and calm and when her children were sick, she was the most chill and secure person ever. She was a lot of things, but not overprotective.

“You rolled your ankle when you guys went jogging and then you went to work anyway? And obviously you didn’t drink anything after you worked out,” Isak rambled, still flipping through the file.

“I-“

“We need to do an MRI.”

“Isak. They already checked the ankle, and it’s nothing. It’s just sore, nothing’s, like, broken or whatever. They did an x-ray.”

“An MRI shows if any tendons or ligaments were injured,” Isak explained, rolling his eyes.

“They said-“

“ _They_ are a second year and an assistant doctor,” Isak hissed, “and we’re doing an MRI now.”

“Are you even allowed to treat me?” Even asked, a little annoyed now, as Isak already started typing on his phone.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want, this is still my department,” Isak told him.

“I really don’t understand why people say that chief doctors are arrogant,” Even snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Isak rolled his eyes, ignoring the slight insult,

“I’ll get you an appointment in two hours. We’ll do the MRI, I’ll give you an infusion now, so your body gets hydrated again, and then we’ll see.”

“Is that really necessary?”

“Yes.”

Isak put his phone away and finally took the time to look at Even, who reached for Isak,

“Come here.”

“You really scared me,” Isak admitted, running his hand through his own hair, messing up what was left of his already messy hairdo, as he stepped closer to the bed.

“It’s nothing.”

Isak dropped his head, actually angry now, raising his voice a little,

“It is not _nothing_! Even! You need to take better care of yourself, you need to drink and stay hydrated and when you hurt yourself, you have to tell me so we can get it checked! You just went to work even though you were in pain! You can’t do that!”

“I really didn’t-“

“Even, you can _not_ go to work when you’re in pain, or when you’re not feeling good. No matter how important you think certain appointments are,” Isak said firmly.

Even chuckled, unamused,

“Yeah, because you always put your well-being first, right. How long is your shift today? 12 hours?”

Isak clenched his jaw, stepping back a little to prepare the infusion,

“Not the point right now.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’m not the one lying in the fucking hospital bed!” Isak hissed, disinfecting Even’s arm.

“Fair enough,” Even had to admit, and they were quiet for a few moments, while Isak searched for a good vein on Even’s arm.

“Can you make a fist?” he asked quietly, and Even complied without discussion.

“Okay, this can sting a little bit,” Isak said, pushing the needle into Even’s vein carefully, taping it to his arm and hooking it up to the infusion.

Even had to admit that he was a little thankful to have Isak do this, because he wasn’t the biggest fan of needles and Isak was a fucking pro at this.

“Okay,” Isak said, checking again if the infusion actually worked, before making another note into Even’s file,

“Do you need something else?”

“How about a kiss?”

Isak half-smiled, putting the file down and walked back over to Even, who sat up in the bed, pulling Isak between his legs.

“Don’t move that arm,” Isak ordered, gesturing towards Even’s arm.

“I know, I won’t,” Even promised, pecking Isak’s lips.

Isak sighed, hugging Even, placing his forehead on Even’s shoulder while Even slowly rubbed his back, up and down, up and down.

He felt Isak relax into the embrace, the tension leaving him slowly as Even started to press kisses into Isak’s messy hair.

“You scared me,” Isak repeated, words mumbled against Even’s shirt.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even apologized, moving his hand into Isak’s hair to pull him back just a little, placing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips.

Isak deepened the kiss, hands tangled into Even’s hair as he licked into his mouth. Even kissed back, slowly pushing his tongue against Isak’s, his hand lying on Isak’s lower back.

Isak pulled back when his beeper went off, stepping back and checking what emergency he was needed for.

“I got to go,” he told Even, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss, just like they did when they said goodbye before going to work, or like they did in between when they were doing the dishes or at a red light in the car.

Even liked it. It felt normal.

“You just lie back and relax, and I’ll be back in an hour to check on you,” Isak promised on his way out, turning back for a second to give Even the loving smile that he had reserved for Even and Even only, who melted a little and smiled back.

 

\--

 

Isak seemed to be in a better mood when he walked back into Even’s room an hour later,

“Hey you. How do you feel?”

“I have to pee.”

“That’s good,” Isak said, winking at him, “means you’re hydrated again.”

“Amazing,” Even said sarcastically, “I asked some guy to remove the needle but he refused to do it,” he continued, as Isak stepped closer, disconnecting the infusion from the needle before reaching for some cotton.

“Yeah, I told them not to do that,” Isak admitted, carefully removing the needle and pressing some cotton against Even’s arm.

“What, you don’t trust your own employees to remove a fucking needle?” Even grinned.

“I don’t trust anybody with you,” Isak answered calmly, and Even smiled,

“That’s sweet.”

“Can you press this against your arm?” Isak interrupted the moment, and got some lighter, clean cotton and some tape, moving Even’s hands away to tape up his arm.

“Okay, all done. I’ll be back in an hour and we’ll to the MRI scan, okay?”

Even rolled his eyes,

“Do I really have to do that?” he complained, “Everything is fine, I’m okay, I promise.”

“You do what your doctor tells you to do,” Isak said, throwing Even another one of his signature doctor looks.

There was a knock on the door, a shy assistant doctor peeking into the room.

Isak made a gesture for him to come in, and Even couldn’t help but feel a little proud when the other doctor handed Isak some file, asking him something. Isak explained some stuff to him, pointing his pen at some numbers in the file, and the younger doctor looked up to him with big admiring eyes and Even couldn’t really blame him.

The younger doctor nodded,

“Okay. Thank you, Dr. Bech Næsheim.”

Isak nodded at him with a soft smile,

“No problem at all, I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks. And, like, feel better,” he said to Even with an awkward wave.

“Thanks,” Even said, watching how Isak made a quick ‘I’ll be right there’ gesture towards the door, which seemed to be the sign for the assistant doctor to leave.

Isak turned around to Even, who was beaming at him with a happy smile.

“What?” Isak asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Sounds nice.”

“Mh?”

“Dr. Bech Næsheim.”

Isak grinned a little,

“You seriously still haven’t gotten used to it?” he asked, “we’ve been married for two years now.”

“Mhhh,” Even hummed, “I still like hearing it.”

“Me too,” Isak admitted, smiling at Even widely.

“There’s the smile I fell in love with,” Even teased, reaching for Isak again, pressing a kiss to the corner of this mouth.

“You fell in love with how hot I look in a white coat,” Isak chuckled, brushing their noses together.

Even smiled, putting his hands on Isak’s lower back, pulling him close, when Isak’s beeper went off again.

“See you in an hour for your MRI,” Isak said, pecking Even’s lips before turning around.

“Okay,” Even said, slapping Isak’s ass, “Dr. Bech Næsheim.”

Isak threw him a wink over the shoulder before he left the room.

 

\--

 

“Okay, so, the MRI shows no irregularities,” Isak said an hour later, looking at the screen.

“Wow, what a surprise,” Even said sarcastically.

Isak ignored him, clicking on a few other pictures before he stood up from his chair.

“So, you’ll sign my discharging papers now, right? Because I have another appointment at four, and-“

“Absolutely not.”

“Huh?”

“You’re going to stay until the end of my shift and then I’ll take you home.”

“Isak, you work until, like, nine. Do you really expect me to lie around for another six hours just to wait for you?”

“Do you really expect me to let you go to work like this?” Isak shot back.

“I-“

“Even, I’m not discussing this.”

“You’re really overdoing it,” Even said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t fight me on this, handsome,” Isak warned, “I won’t sign those fucking papers.”

“You’re being overprotective.”

“I’m being a good doctor,” Isak snapped, “and you’re staying here until I’m finished. How would you even get to work, you don’t have your car here.”

“I thought I could just take yours and then-“

“No way.”

“God, you and that fucking Tesla,” Even rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you dare call her the fucking Tesla,” Isak warned, making another note into Even’s file before putting it away.

Even couldn’t help it, he had to grin, and it only took a second for Isak to grin back, before they both chuckled.

Isak took a deep breath, stepping closer to the bed, cupping Even’s face,

“I had a fucking hard day. Please don’t make it harder on me by worrying me all day. I won’t sign your papers, Even, end of discussion. Please don’t fight me on this.”

Even placed his hand over Isak’s,

“You’re exhausting.”

“I know, handsome,” Isak admitted, pecking Even’s lips before walking towards the door.

“Maybe I’ll just get Sana to sign my papers,” Even challenged, making Isak chuckle,

“I’d love to see you try.”

 

\--

 

Even was bored out of his mind when Isak entered his room again. It was 20:30 by now, and his battery had died a couple hours back, and he had been sitting in this stupid hospital bed for what felt like days.

“Hey gorgeous,” Isak said, closing the door, and Even couldn’t help but smile.

“I signed your discharging papers,” Isak said, handing them over to Even, who immediately got up.

“Wow, easy,” Isak said, “you should still be careful with your ankle. Take your time to test how much weight you can put on it, okay? We can get you crutches if you’re in pain, okay? And you finished that bottle of water I got you, right, because-“

“Take a breath, Dr. Bech Næsheim,” Even teased, “because from now on,” he held up the discharging papers, “you are not my doctor anymore, you are my cute baby boy again.”

“Baby boy my ass,” Isak mumbled, eyes still watching Even’s ankle as he stepped closer.

“I’m fine,” Even promised, giving Isak a hug, “I promise you that I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Isak said, letting out a deep breath.

“Can we please go home now?” Even asked.

“Yeah, sure. We just have to step by my office real quick.”

“Ugh,” Even groaned, picking up his cell phone and his jacket.

Isak chuckled,

“I have to change. Or do you want me to go home wearing this?”

Even tilted his head, looking at his husband in his scrubs, wearing his white coat,

“I sort of do.”

Isak laughed,

“Nice try.”

 

\--

 

Even couldn’t help but feel a little proud walking through the halls of the hospital with Isak. Simply everybody greeted him, smiled at him, and half the med-students shoved some files in his face, asking for his advice.

Even was especially proud whenever somebody called him Dr. Bech Næheim.

“Okay, I’ll just go over some files real quick and then we can go home,” Isak said when they entered his office.

Of course it was the biggest office of the whole department, with ridiculously expensive furniture that Isak’s assistant picked out – thankfully, because Isak had absolutely no taste. Even learned that the hard way in what they now called the ‘couch incident’ that they both agreed not to speak of again.

Isak flipped through the first file, when he suddenly felt Even’s body pressed way too close against his own. He could feel Even’s dick through his jeans, pressing against his ass, and chuckled quietly,

“Really?”

“You look so fucking hot in that white coat,” Even groaned into Isak’s ear.

“I can’t keep stealing them, people are getting suspicious,” Isak grinned, checking the patient’s blood level.

“And all those people calling you Dr. Bech Næsheim,” Even continued, his hands moving to Isak’s hips, grabbing him and grinding against him.

“Babe, I really have to finish this,” Isak grinned, but he felt like he was fucking glowing because even after all this time, he still had this effect on Even, that made him grind against his ass like a horny teenager in his workplace.

“I’ll help you,” Even offered, “you said you needed to change, right?”

He moved his hands up to Isak’s shoulders, sliding the white coat down a little, before pressing soft kisses against Isak’s neck.

“Did you lock the door?” Isak asked, breath going a little quicker.

“Yeah,” Even nodded, hand now roaming over Isak’s chest, “if you’re still refusing to give me hospital bed sex, at least let me fuck you on your desk.”

Isak chuckled,

“I’m not _refusing_ to give you hospital bed sex, I just don’t want to get fired,” Isak tried to reason, hand still on the file he was checking, “another reason why we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Can I show you one reason why we should be doing this?” Even asked, moving his hand down and grabbing Isak’s dick through his pants.

Isak gasped, putting the file down to prop himself up with both hands against the table.

“So, Dr. Bech Næsheim,” Even teased, hot breath against Isak’s ear, “what would you like me to do?”

Isak moaned quietly, letting his head hang down, as if he had given in to his husband’s seduction attempts, and moved his body against Even’s.

Even let one hand slip underneath Isak’s shirt, moving his big hand over his chest, while he sucked on Isak’s neck, making Isak squirm.

“You really shouldn’t do anything physical exhausting right now,” Isak panted, “you should still rest and- _oh fuck_.”

“Tell me what you want,” Even breathed against Isak’s neck, “and I’ll do just as my doctor tells me.”

Isak moaned quietly, leaning his head back against Even’s shoulder, tilting his head just right so that Even could reach his pulse point.

“Or maybe I should tell you what to do,” Even continued, “since you were so bossy to me all day long, I should probably return the favor, right?” He playfully bit Isak’s earlobe, moving his lips closer to his ear, “Dr. Bech Næsheim.”

Isak half-moaned, half-chuckled at that, before turning around in Even’s arms,

“Okay, sounds fair,” he admitted, kissing up Even’s jaw, “what do you want?”

“I want you to go down on me,” Even mumbled against Isak’s cheek.

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, placing his hands on Even’s hips to turn them around, leaning Even against his desk now, kissing his neck and his collarbone while he opened Even’s jeans, pushing them down.

“Seeing you in that outfit makes me so horny,” Even admitted, toeing his shoes off as he got out of his pants.

“Really? I haven’t noticed,” Isak joked, as he moved a few files out of the way, before sitting down on his chair.

“You’re so hot, all bossy and arrogant and demanding,” Even kept going, sitting on Isak’s table as Isak rolled his chair between Even’s legs.

“You think I’m arrogant?” Isak asked, raising one eyebrow, pressing a kiss to Even’s inner thigh when Even put both of his feet on either side of Isak’s thighs on the chair.

“Yeah,” Even breathed, running his hand through Isak’s hair, “but in a hot way.”

“I’m glad,” Isak smiled, and started kissing down Even’s inner thigh, rolling his chair in a little more as he started placing kisses against the base of Even’s dick.

“Oh fuck,” Even moaned, and Isak looked up to him,

“You have to be quiet.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Even panted.

“You have to be quiet,” Isak repeated, licking over Even’s dick teasingly while keeping eye contact.

“I’ll try,” Even promised, leaning back a little, and Isak winked at him before taking Even’s dick into his mouth in one quick motion.

Even hissed and moaned under his breath, trying to be quiet and failing.

There had been a lot of surprises when he had gotten to know Isak. Some of them were rather unpleasant. The fact that Isak had a way too intimate relationship with his fucking car, for example. The fact that Isak had absolutely no taste when it came to furniture. The fact that Isak wasn’t even able to boil an egg without burning something.

Some of them were really pleasant, like the fact that Isak always remembered to charge his and Even’s phone before going to sleep. The fact that he always had some chocolate hidden somewhere in the apartment. The fact that he actually liked giving massages.

But the most pleasant surprise had been how Isak gave blowjobs.

Even had been in his fair share of relationships and he had his fair share of one night stands, but nothing and nobody came even remotely close to what Isak could do. Not that it mattered, because of course he had married Isak for all of his other amazing characteristics. But it was the best and most pleasant addition that Even could ask for.

“Oh fuck, baby,” Even moaned when Isak went ahead and deep throated him, curling his fingers into a fist.

Isak pulled off,

“Could you try not to rip up all of my files?”

“Huh?”

Isak gestured to where Even’s hand was curling around a sheet of paper on Isak’s desk.

“Sorry. But fuck, baby, you are so good at that.”

Isak grinned, running his hands up and down Even’s thighs before leaning in again, moving his tongue over Even’s length before swallowing him down again, making Even shiver.

“I love you,” Even panted, “fuck, I love you so much.”

He felt Isak chuckle around his dick and god, that feeling was almost too much. It wasn’t just fucking hot, it also was, well, sweet, somehow, and intimate, and Even felt his whole body tense.

“Baby, if you don’t stop I’ll- oh god, _fuck_ , Iss-“ Even moaned, leaning back a little more, arching his back.

Isak pulled off again, his mouth still dangerously close to Even’s dick,

“Want to come like that or do you have any plans of fucking me while I still wear my coat?”

“Oh god.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Every answer to you is _yes_ , always,” Even promised, moving his hips up a little, hoping that he would get to enjoy Isak’s perfect mouth just another second.

Isak grinned, licking up Even’s dick,

“Yeah? Every answer will be yes?”

“Yes.”

“So,” Isak mumbled, gently sucking on Even’s tip before pulling back again, “you’ll call someone to fix our Jacuzzi tomorrow?” he asked, looking up innocently while his tongue kept circling Even’s tip playfully.

“Isak! You’re killing the mood!”

“Oh really? Is this killing the mood?” Isak asked, leaning in again, humming deep in this throat while doing so, making Even arch his back and hold on to Isak’s hair, tugging on it almost painfully.

Isak kept making cute little humming sounds, bobbing his head at the pace that Even loved, his hands still running over Even’s thighs.

Even moaned a little louder, fighting for breaths, burying his hand deeper in Isak’s hair.

“Fuck, Iss, you feel so- _oooh_ god, baby,” Even panted, tugging at Isak’s hair a little harder.

Isak pulled off, pressing a couple of wet kisses to Even’s dick before rubbing his head against Even’s thigh like a kitten,

“Baaaaby?”

Even panted, looking down on Isak.

“Any chance you’ll put that gorgeous dick of yours inside me?”

“Fuck, Iss.”

“That a yes?”

“The answer is always yes,” Even promised, stroking Isak’s cheek, holding up a hand when Isak opened his mouth, “and do not start with that fucking Jacuzzi again.”

“It’s been broken for a month now,” Isak said, standing up from his chair, leaning his body against Even’s, pressing kisses to his jaw, “and I miss being in it. Naked. With you.”

“Mmmh.”

Isak grinned against Even’s lips, kissing them teasingly, while he unbuttoned Even’s shirt, licking down his neck.

“Fine, I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“That’s nice of you,” Isak purred, pushing Even’s shirt off of his shoulders before getting out of his coat.

“You know, when we got married, I don’t recall bribing each other while we make love being in the vows,” Even teased, pushing Isak’s blue shirt up and over his head.

“We don’t bribe each other,” Isak said, acting offended, “I only bribe you.”

Even chuckled, moving his hands into Isak’s pants, squeezing his ass, making Isak moan.

“True.”

“I like it when I get my way,” Isak smiled, pulling Even down from his desk, turning them around so that he was leaning against it now.

Even pushed Isak’s pants down,

“I noticed.”

“And you like to give in to me.”

“Says who?”

“Please,” Isak huffed, kicking his shoes off to get out of his pants, “you love satisfying me.”

Even smirked, giving Isak his signature eyebrow raise when he lifted him up to the desk, sliding the white coat back on Isak’s shoulders,

“I get the feeling that you’re kind of into satisfying me as well.”

Isak winked at him, reaching for his stethoscope and hanging it around his neck,

“True.”

Even moved to stand between his legs to kiss him, wet and hot and hungry.

“Fuck, do you have lube here?” Even asked when they broke the kiss, already grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

“Shit, no. I got ultrasound gel, though. Top drawer.”

“That works?”

“We’re about to find out,” Isak said, laying back on his desk comfortably, looking up at Even with a content smile.

Isak tried to be quiet while Even fingered him, quickly and effectively, and Even tried to help with that by kissing Isak deeply, almost tenderly.

“Ready?” he panted between kisses, moving his three fingers against Isak’s prostate again.

“Can you give me another minute?” Isak asked, moaning, tilting his head up for another kiss.

“’Course, baby,” Even answered, cupping Isak’s face with his free hand, kissing him gently.

Isak grinded his hips down, locking his ankles behind Even’s thighs.

Even made sure to brush his fingers against Isak’s prostate again and again, until Isak was moaning a little louder, fighting for breath a little harder.

Even pulled his fingers out, reaching over to get more of the ultrasound gel.

Isak tangled his hand in his own hair, tilting his head a little, looking up at Even,

“You make me so happy.”

Even smiled, slowly pushing into Isak, leaning down to press a kiss to Isak’s lips,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Even smiled, before turning Isak’s happy smile into a desperate moan as he pushed into him in one go.

“Fuck,” Isak hissed, moaning loudly when Even kept hitting his prostate at ever thrust.

They kissed again, deeply and wetly, before Even stood up, grabbing Isak’s hips and started going harder, making Isak moan, his hands trying to hold on to his desk.

Even paused, making Isak look up with an annoyed look,

“What the fuck?”

“Could you maybe stop destroying all of your files?” Even asked, gesturing towards Isak’s right hand, tightly curled around some note with what seemed to be important numbers on them.

“Move or I’ll divorce you,” Isak warned, pushing the file off of his desk carelessly.

“Not funny,” Even groaned, pushing into Isak even harder, making him moan all over again.

Isak lifted his hand over his head, pushing it against the wall behind him to steady himself against Even’s hard thrusts, panting and tilting his head up for a kiss.

Even bend down instantly, pressing sloppy kisses against Isak’s lips, tasting the moans spilling from them.

“I’m close,” Isak panted, biting Even’s lower lip.

“Need a hand?”

“No, just-“ Isak moaned against, tilting his hip up a little, and moaned even louder when Even met his hips at the new angle.

“Fuck, right there, that’s it,” Isak choked out between moans.

“Come, baby, let me see you come over that hot body,” Even instructed, and Isak groaned deep in his throat when he came.

Even moaned at the sight, pushing himself back up,

“Can I?”

“Yeah, go, be quick,” Isak said, clenching his muscles around Even to make him come quicker.

Even started thrusting into him again, Isak panted quicker and higher at the overstimulation, his breath hitching every other thrust.

“You feel so fucking perfect,” Isak hissed, “come on, baby, come inside me, mark me up.”

Even moaned, bending down again, kissing Isak breathlessly as he came.

Isak panted into Even’s mouth, his hand tangled into Even’s hair,

“Fucking god.”

“You can call me Even.”

“Fuck you,” Isak laughed, kissing Even again, slowly now.

Even kept distracting Isak with gentle kisses as he pulled out carefully.

Isak was still lying on his desk, looking at the mess of files spread out over the desk and, well, the floor,

“What do you think I should tell Emilia about this?” he asked with a yarn.

“She’s been the assistant to your grumpy ass for years now,” Even shrugged, pinching said ass, “I’m sure she won’t even be surprised.”

“Yeah? What do you suggest I tell her?” Isak asked, holding out his hand for Even to pull him up.

“Just don’t say anything about it and clean it up in the morning,” Even suggested, pressing another quick kiss to Isak’s temple before getting back into his pants.

“Maybe you should clean it up now,” Isak said, leaning back on his hands.

“It’s your office,” Even answered, pulling his shirt over his head.

“It’s your come, though,” Isak grinned, gesturing down his body.

“Most of it is yours, but I see your point,” Even admitted, walking over to Isak’s sink and got a couple of wet wipes to clean Isak, as always finishing with a couple of pecks to every place he had just cleaned.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Even smiled, running his fingers over Isak’s cheek bone.

Isak got off of his desk and they both got dressed, before Isak was standing in front of his desk again, eying the mess they had made, while Even got into his shoes,

“We should really clean this up.”

“No way, baby. I spend my whole fucking day here, I want to go home to my husband now,” Even said, hugging Isak from behind, “tell him all about the hot chief doctor I fucked today.”

“And what’s your husband going to say to that?” Isak grinned, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder.

“Something tells me he’s been fucking one of his patients,” Even said playfully, kissing Isak’s cheek before letting him go.

Isak laughed,

“I’ve been fucking one of my patients for years now.”

“I’m not your patient.”

“Technicalities.”

Even laughed, reaching for Isak’s hand to lace their fingers together,

“All set baby?”

Isak seemed to consider, but then he quickly picked up the files from the floor, arranging them in a slightly smaller mess on his desk again, straightening out a couple of wrinkled sheets before taking Even’s hand again, lifting it up to his lips to press a kiss against it,

“Let’s go.”

They walked towards the elevators, and Even ran a hand through his hair,

“So. You were kind of bossy to me today.”

“So?”

“And you being all overprotective made me miss a couple of important appointments.”

“So?”

“So I think you should repay me.”

“And how would I do that?”

“Well, I thought I could drive?”

Isak burst out into a happy laughter, stepping out of the elevator and into the garage,

“In your dreams.”

Even rolled his eyes when Isak walked over to his goddamn Tesla, greeting her with a smile before turning around, looking at Even with sparks in his eyes.

Even grinned back as he walked towards the expensive car.

He had made a couple of pretty good decisions in his life. His school, his education, his career, his girlfriends. So, maybe Isak would never let him drive that fucking car of his.

But marrying him, Even thought, as he leaned over to Isak when they had both fastened their seat belts to kiss him softly, marrying him had easily been the best decision of his life.

 

* * *

 


End file.
